Severussexual
by oakenjawn
Summary: Sirius, ainda estudante, descobre-se apaixonado por seu pior inimigo e acaba decidindo tomar providências. One-Shot Snack.


**Severussexual**

 **Sirius, ainda estudante, descobre-se apaixonado por seu pior inimigo e acaba decidindo tomar providências.**

 **Disclaimer:** Desafio de 2006 sugerido por Marck Evans com algumas modificações, deixando os créditos para aliviar a consciência, mesmo que o desafio aparentemente não esteja valendo (afinal, já tem mais de dez anos). Mudei as colocações dos personagens, pois o pedido original era que Severus descobrisse que estava apaixonado por um cara, contudo, achei mais engraçado fazer isso na visão de Sirius. Ah! Todos os personagens aqui citados foram criados à partir da mente brilhante de J.K Rowling, eu apenas sinto a imensa vontade de criar histórias com eles.

 **Avisos:** Conteúdo explícido. Capítulo contêm lemom e palavras de baixo calão.

 **—X—**

Sirius sentiu uma súbita vontade de afogar sua cabeça no caldeirão de poções. Ele observava quase que maniacamente Severus Snape mecher de modo gracioso sua poção, como se aquele trabalho manual [fazer poções] fosse feito para ele.

Desde o início do sexto ano, Sirius sentia-se estranho perante o Slytherin. Isso porque, enquanto andava pelo trem para ir a Hogwarts, acabou vendo Snape trocando de roupas em um vagão qualquer. Foi uma visão rápida e o Gryffindor apenas viu as costas pálidas e delicadas do rapaz e, a partir daquele momento, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer.

Vieram os sonhos eróticos.

Depois— como esquecer disso— a primeira "homenagem". E nossa! Em palavras de baixo escalão, foi a melhor punheta que Sirius teve.

Isso se tornou frequente, álias.

E logo veio a obceção. O Black convenceu os Professores de que precisava de aulas de Poções, mesmo suas notas sendo excelentes. Estrategicamente, escolheu a turma com a Slytherin e agora, lá estava ele, mordendo os lábios e imaginando como seria foder Severus em cima daquela mesa.

Isso tudo por ver as costas do Slytherin! Imagine quando...

— Black!— o grito do Professor tirou Sirius de suas fantasias sexuais com o inimigo.

— Anh?— perguntou confuso, olhando para o velho Horácio que sorria divertido.

— Estava em outro mundo, rapaz?

 _Sim,_ pensou, _um mundo em que estranhamente eu transava com meu inimigo e gostava bastante._

— Desculpe professor, estou um pouco cansado.— disse com seu tom mais controlado. Horácio assentiu, fechando o livro do aluno e o encarando.

— Estou vendo, a aula terminou faz dez minutos.— disse e Sirius franziu o cenho, olhando para a mesa onde Severus estava. O Slytherin estava se preparando para sair dali, lançando um olhar de puro desprezo a Black que deu um sorriso idiota.

Para Severus, o Gryffindor estava zombando dele, porém, Sirius só faltava babar feito o cão que era para cima do garoto, com um sorriso que se assemelhava a um apaixonado.

Apaixonado?

Oh, aquilo era novo.

Talvez Sirius estivesse apaixonado.

Viu Severus se debandar rapidamente da sala e, com uma súbita coragem que lhe veio, ele pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo atrás dele. Horácio não entendeu bem o que estava havendo ali, mas ele reconhecia um olhar apaixonado quando via um; e bem, Sirius estar encarando Snape a aula toda daquela forma, isso sim era novidade.

Sirius não demorou muito para alcançar Snape, que com a varinha na mão, virou-se para Black apontando-a. O Gryffindor freiou os pés, deixando seu livro e material cair no chão. O Slytherin sorriu por debaixo dos cabelos negros oleosos e o Maroto por um momento se perdeu naquela visão.

Oh, Merlin! Ele estava pagando seus pecados.

— O que quer, Black?!— Severus perguntou, seu tom de voz em escárnio e nojo. Sirius imaginou como seria Severus gemendo seu nome.Oh, Black. Isso, Black! Aa...a...— Ei! Está me ouvindo? O que quer?!

— Se eu te contasse o que eu quero, ficaria surpreso.— respondeu no seu melhor tom malicioso. As bochechas de Severus se tornaram adoravelmente rosadas e ele apertou ainda mais a varinha, já se preparando para azarar aquele idiota.— Ora, Snivellus! Eu não quero encrencas com você hoje.

— Não quer porque está esperando seu amiguinho Potter? Não é corajoso sem ele por perto? Voc-— mas Severus não terminou sua fala, já que Sirius voou em cima dele em uma velocidade quase sobre-humana. Arrancou-lhe a varinha da mão e jogou no chão, chutando-a para longe.

Sirius, que tinha a vantagem de ser alguns centimentros maior que Severus, o pegou pelos pulsos e prensou-o na parede. O Slytherin grunhiu irritado, mas logo se calou quando sentiu Black juntar seus corpos. Era um calor diferente, jamais sentiu aquilo. Sirius sorriu malicioso para a visão que ali se seguia: Severus tentando se soltar, chiando feito um gatinho arisco; o cheiro de ervas e perfume masculino era quase hipnotizante para Sirius que fantasiou aquele bendito momento a meses.

— O que está fazendo?! Me solta! Ficou maluco?! — disse enquanto se debatia em vão. Em aspecto de força física, Sirius ganhava.

— Você perguntou o que eu quero. Eu quero você, Snape. — disse no ouvido do garoto e deu uma mordida leve no pescoço do mesmo, que sobressaltou-se em um arrepio.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! Seu idiota, canalha, ogro, sem noção- — Sirius rolou os olhos para o "chilique" que o Slytherin estava dando, o calando com um beijo.

De primeiro momento foi um beijo duro, sem movimento. Severus, ainda de olhos abertos processava aquela informação, porém, quando os lábios de Sirius se movimentaram levemente, foi que quase de maneira automática suas pálpebras se fechassem e seus lábios correspondessem aos movimentos. A língua de Sirius se atreveu a explorar sua boca; Severus tinha gosto de chá de camomila, já Sirius, gosto de menta. Era uma mistura estranha mas prazerosa.

Aos poucos, Sirius foi abaixando a guarda com o Slytherin, que agora correspondia ao beijo com tanta abstinência quanto o Gryffindor. Quando Severus sentiu seus pulsos sem a pressão das mãos quentes do rapaz, foi que voltou a si, o empurrando para longe e puxando o ar, sentindo as suas bochechas queimarem.

— Nunca mais! Nunca mais faça isso!— disse e correu para pegar seus pertences, vendo os olhos azuis de Sirius queimá-lo, sem reação alguma.

O Black tocou seus lábios, ainda com a visão de Severus fugindo dele. Sorriu divertido, quase realizado. Se levantou do chão e pegou suas coisas, tomando um caminho contrário ao de Severus.

 **—X—**

Era noite quando Sirius ainda se remexia na cama de maneira agitada. Passou a língua nos lábios, ainda podia sentir o gosto de camomila e o cheiro de Severus em si. Ele parou, olhando para o teto e ouvindo os roncos de Peter ecoarem no quarto. Sob aquela sinfonia estranha, ele teve uma ideia e não esperaria para colocá-la em prática.

Digamos que Sirius observou bastante Severus nos últimos meses para saber que naquele horário, o seu amor proibido estaria fazendo ronda pela escola.

Se levantou da cama devagar sem fazer ruído algum. Estava próximo ao malão de James, seu melhor amigo, quando na cama ao lado, a imagem de Remus Lupin surgiu sob a claridade de um Lumus.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?— sussurrou com o intuito de não acordar os colegas. Sirius colocou a mão no peito pelo impacto do susto.

— Quer me matar do coração, Moony?— disse incrédulo. Remus ergueu a sombrancelha, ainda esperando explicações.— Preciso da capa e do mapa.

— Para...?— perguntou desconfiado.

— Preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Estou me sentindo sufocado.— mentiu descaradamente. Remus deu um sorriso divertido.

— Está mentindo, mas irei fingir acreditar.— respondeu o castanho e Sirius lhe mandou um sorriso agradecido.— Tome cuidado.

— Okay, mamãe.— respondeu e Remus mecheu a boca, dando a oportunidade de Sirius ler o amigo indo mandar ele ir se fuder. O Black soltou uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça negativamente e observando Remus murmurar um "nox", voltando aos braços de Morpheu.

Sirius saiu do dormitório rapidamente. Escondido sob a capa, abriu o mapa e pôde ver o nome de Severus andando perto da entrada do seu salão comunal. Sorriu ao pensar que o Slytherin que vê-lo, e bem, o desejo dele era uma ordem.

Ao chegar no corredor, ele seguiu o rastro do Snape, encontrando-o parado com um olhar perdido. Ele estava adorável de um jeito que Sirius jamais notou: usava um suéter comprido verde-musgo, uma calça social preta e sapatos. O cabelo, para a surpresa de Sirius, estavam presos em um pequeno coque mal feito, deixando o rosto fino e pálido amostra, que parecia brilhar naquela escuridão.

Sorrindo travesso, Sirius retirou a capa e guardou-a no bolso, sorrateiramente indo até Snape. O Slytherin quase gritou quando foi encoxado por trás e sentiu aquele cheiro de loção masculina e hortelã invadir suas narinas.

— Black!— disse nervoso, seu tom de voz parecia urgente. Tentou se soltar dos braços do Gryffindor, mas este lhe segurava de maneira firme.— O que pensa que está fazendo?!

— Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui, Snivellus.— disse provocador. Severus sentiu seu rosto esquentar, se debatendo nos braços do garoto.

— Me solta, eu vou chamar-

— Se quissese chamar alguém, já teria feito.— argumentou Sirius, fazendo o que Severus pediu. O Slytherin se afastou rapidamente, pegando a varinha e apontando para o inimigo (ou qualquer coisa que eles fossem).— Não vou duelar com você, vim aqui resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.

— Não sou uma de suas putas, Black!— respondeu e Sirius fez um bico, fosse adorável se não estivessem naquela situação.

— Sim, você não é.— disse e deu um sorriso convencido.— Nenhuma delas me deixa com tanto tesão.

Severus tremeu. A voz rouca feita de propósito fez ele se sentir esquisito. Jamais admitiria o quanto Black, com sua beleza (o desgraçado era bonito mesmo) mexia com ele. E o beijo... aqueles malditos lábios ainda fizeram o enorme trabalho de relembrar a pequena quedinha que Severus teve por Black em seu primeiro ano, até é claro, ele notar que o garoto da casa dos leões era um tremendo idiota.

— M-Me deixe em paz.— gaguejou nervoso. Sirius suspirou de modo frustado.

— Eu não posso, entende? Acho que estou sob efeito de alguma poção ou maldição muito forte, pois não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça.— disse de modo sincero e deu alguns passos para frente. Severus entreabriu a boca, se encolhendo no suéter que usava. Não sabia como reagir aquilo, sabia que estava sendo bobo por cair nas conversas do Maroto mais sacana de Hogwarts, mas era impossível não acontecer.

— Creio que só esteja f-fora de si.— respondeu e Sirius agarrou a ponta de sua varinha, abaixando-a e se aproximando como um leão se aproxima de sua caça.— Bla-Black, o que pensa que-

E novamente, Sirius cala Severus com um beijo. Esse, mais lento, com o intuito apenas de sentir o gosto, a sintonia, a sensação. A varinha de Severus cai no chão enquanto ele se deixa ser levado por Sirius e prensado na parede. Em um impulso, ele passa suas pernas em volta da cintura do maroto, sem interromper o beijo que se tornava mais quente e necessitado a cada segundo. Os corações de ambos batiam descompenssados e parecia que havia diversos diabretes voando em seus estômagos.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, Sirius sorriu e Severus, que tinha sua mente virada em uma bagunça caótica, abraçou o pescoço do amante e inspirou o cheiro dos cabelos negros do mesmo.

— Mas que merda.— murmurou incrédulo. O que Black fazia com ele? Pôde sentir Sirius aumentar o sorriso.

— Acho que sua ronda terminou hoje.— disse em tom provocador e Severus ergueu uma sombrancelha, incrédulo com que aquele idiota havia dito.— Mas a nossa noite só começou.— completou e com um impulsou, segurou Severus no colo, que soltou um gritinho assustado.

Sirius entrou na primeira sala que viu, colocando Severus sentado na mesa e o olhando nos olhos. Aqueles olhos escuros o deixavam hipnotizado, eram profundos e agora havia um brilho novo ali, coisa que ele jamais havia visto antes.

— Eu só posso estar ficando maluco.— falou Severus de repente e puxou Sirius pela gravata, juntando seus lábios. O Gryffindor não demorou a responder, surpreendentemente feliz pelo amante estar correspondendo aos desejos insanos.

Severus estava beijando o inimigo. E o desgraçado beijava muito bem.

As mãos ágeis de Sirius mergulharam por baixo do suéter de Severus, sentindo o corpo do parceiro se arrepiar. Os dedos longos e quentes traziam sensações novas e gostosas ao corpo do rapaz que, sabia muito bem ser errado, mas era impossível não admitir que era tentador. Severus por sua vez tratou desabotoar o uniforme do maroto, que grunhiu prazeroso pelas mãos macias e frias do Slytherin em contato com sua pele.

Os dois estavam absortos pelos desejos insanos da luxúria. Estava claro que ali eles não se viam mais como inimigos. Era apenas Sirius e Severus sob o poder de Eros, beijando-se e amando-se de modo tão intenso quanto os sentimentos de ódio que sentiram por anos. O Slytherin e o Gryffindor eram intensos por si só, com a magia rondando ambos e suas mãos explorando cada centímetros de seus corpos, podia-se sentir à quilômetros o sentimento vivo e liberto que ali estava.

Suas roupas foram ao chão e agora, Sirius grunhiu alegre por ver o corpo de Severus apenas para si. Era dele. Não era mais um sonho ou fantasia, era real. Por sua vez, não deixou de provocar a Severus um arrepio quando os olhos escuros pousaram no corpo atlético do amante. Ele certamente era muito menor que Sirius, o que provoca um desejo insano de estar por cima dele.

— Gostando da visão?— Sirius provocou enquanto apertava seu membro rígido por baixo da roupa íntima. Severus mordeu os lábios e fez um som indignado.

— Cala a boca, Black.

— Adoro quando me chama de Black, _Sevvie_... — disse. Sirius se aproximou e pressionou seu quadril contra a lateral da coxa de Severus, mostrando o quão duro estava para ele. O Slytherin sorriu sacana, gostando de ter deixado seu maior inimigo daquele jeito.

As mãos de Sirius vagaram pelo corpo de Severus, parando na cintura fina do rapaz e o levantando. Severus deixou-se ser colocado sabe-se qual posição Sirius queria, soltando um gemido ao sentir o membro do rapaz em sua bunda. Oh certo, ele seria o "passivo". Não iria dizer em volta alta que aquilo o agradava, já era humilhação demais ficar de quatro para Sirius Black.

As mãos ágeis do maroto desceram pela pele pálida do moreno, retirando a cueca que ele usava. Severus se arrepiou ao sentir a língua quente e molhada de Sirius passear pela suas costas e ir descendo, cada vez mais devagar, o torturando-o, até...

— Blac- Oh!— Sirius agarrara as nádegas de Severus e separou-as, metendo a língua ali. Era um sensação nova e quente, seu membro pulsava com pré-gozo escorrendo e Sirius fazia questão de deixar aquela área atrás em questão úmida.

Ele circulava com a língua aquele local de modo que deixasse preparado para ele. Mal podia esperar para estar dentro de Severus. Quando deu seu trabalho completo, parou e fitou o parceiro. Severus tinha o rosto grudado a mesa, os cabelos negros caíam sobre seus olhos e ele tinha a respiração entrecortada.

Sirius agarrou-o, beijando seu pescoço e o masturbando. Severus agora parecia fora de si, mexia o quadril contra Sirius e gemia coisas desconexas. Isso era bom, o maroto poderia sentir que gozaria apenas com aquela sinfonia que ouvia.

— Oh... Iss- ah! Hm...— essas eram as notas que Sirius ouvia. Sorrindo, ele parou de fazer os movimentos em Severus, recebendo um olhar desgostoso do mesmo. Sirius riu, achando engraçado Severus estar realmente parecendo um gatinho raivoso sem o seu leite.

— Calma, meu gatinho. Logo terá o que quer.— murmurou e Severus grunhiu prazeroso. Sirius arrancou sua roupa-íntima e segurou seu pênis, mastubando-o um pouco. Controlando a vontade de entrar com tudo em Severus, ele voltou a sussurrar para o amante:— Você está tão molhado por causa da minha língua, Sevvie... Acho que lubrificantes são insignificantes aqui.

E introduziu um dedo em Severus, fazendo as costas do mesmo se arquearem. O gemido foi impossível de segurar, Sirius penetrava com seu dedo em movimentos de vai e vem, se deliciando com o rosto de prazer que Severus fazia a cada movimento. Introduziu um segundo dedo, o corpo do rapaz pulou pela pressão e logo relaxou, mas foi em um movimento inesperado que Severus gritou:

— AH! Iss-Isso! Ai, denovo!— pediu. Sirius sabia que havia acertado a próstata do mesmo e fez melhor: enquanto fazia os mesmo movimentos, tesourava com os dedos para abrir Severus. Quando a próstata do garoto foi acertada novamente, o Slytherin sentia que gozaria a qualquer momento.

Sirius retirou se dedos de Severus e novamente distribuiu beijos pelas costas do rapaz, que gemia pedindo para que Black parasse de enrolar. Sorrindo divertido, ele finalmente posicionou-se. Pressionou sua testa contra a pele do amante, roçando seu membro contra sua bunda. Severus arqueou-se, empurrando seu corpo para sentir Sirius dentro dele logo, o que fez o Gryffindor gemer em excitação. Severus queria tanto quanto ele.

Sirius empurrou seu quadril e seu pênis entrou devagar em Severus, ambos agora gemeram ao mesmo tempo, fechando os olhos e concentrando no prazer que seus corpos inalavam. Severus tinha seu rosto contra a mesa e mordia os lábios loucamente, tentando ao máximo evitar de gemer muito alto. Sirius empurrava seu membro devagar para dentro de Severus e quando sentiu estar totalmente conectado ao amante, abraçou sua cintura, numa mensagem silenciosa de que iria se movimentar.

E foi o que fez. E pela primeira vez suas magias se conectavam como uma. Era incrível como parecia certo. Sirius agora mexia seu quadril e deslizava em Severus, que parecia cego pelo prazer. Sirius resolveu aumentar a velocidade e em uma estocada, acertou a próstata de Severus, o que resultou no mesmo sentir uma eletricidade passar pelo seu corpo e ele se deleitar em um orgasmo.

Sirius mordia levemente os ombros do amante enquanto estocava o mesmo buscando pelo seu prazer. Severus gemia loucamente seu nome, para sua surpresa, era "SiriusSiriusSirius" sem parar para respirar. Com isso, o maroto gozou no interior de Severus, seu corpo amolhecia sobre o do rapaz, que respirava pesadamente.

Sirius saiu de dentro de Severus e o puxou para si. O corpo do Slytherin ainda estava fraco e caiu no colo do amante como uma boneca de pano. Os olhos estavam fechado e o mesmo escondeu o rosto no peito de Sirius, que sorriu incosequentemente para aquela situação.

— Eu-— o Black ia dizer algo mas Severus o olhou, mandando-o se calar.

— Conversamos sobre isso depois.— disse e se aninhou a Sirius, que encostado na parede, fechou os olhos e puxou o corpo do amante para si, numa tentativa de o proteger.

Eles terminaram sua noite assim, juntos, conectados e estranhamente, felizes.

 **FIM**


End file.
